


Falling Deep

by waferchoco



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: When Jihoon met Bae Jinyoung, he thought that he was the person he was destined to be with. When the fans coined "WinkDeep", he thought the universe supported them. But just when he thought they could be forever ever after...-A drabble collection of WinkDeep-





	Falling Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, nice to meet you. This is my very first drabble I wrote within the last 7 years (I guess), and on top of that, my second one in English, so I'm not so confident >_< This will be my drabble compilation, please enjoy :)

September 22.

Within our setlist for fan meeting, "Always" has always been presented as the last song, so we usually gather up afterward to wave the fans goodbye.

It is all just like our usual drill, except that I suddenly feel an unusual, yet familiar, warm touch on my shoulder.

It has been so long, I can't help but smiling like ear-to-ear.

So I look up to my side,

...only find him gasping, almost tearing up.

"What—" He probably noticed the sudden change in my expression, but only managed to coin a bitter smile.

"Don't make that kind of face, Hyung," he said, almost whispered, prompting me to just look straight to the fans, playfully punching me in the stomach like he usually does.

Like nothing happens.

We stare at each other for a moment until he turns his face away.

“It’d be nice we can stay together like this, always.”

His grip tightens for a split second, before he pats my back, then waves the audiences with a smile.

Touches should be heart-fluttering, but this one leaves me feeling like a big hole pierced my chest.

“Yes, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What triggered me to write this was when I found a photo of Jinyoung was on the verge of crying during Wanna One SG Fan Meeting! I attended the FM, and I recalled that yes, there were so many Winkdeep moments, but then I found the photo... I can't help :((
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
